


The Counter (4 Times Rafael and Sonny didn’t know +1 time they did)

by BarisiGirl



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/pseuds/BarisiGirl
Summary: Carmen brought a clicker to help keep track of all the times Rafael and Sonny flirt with each other
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Counter (4 Times Rafael and Sonny didn’t know +1 time they did)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 4 times +1. I got the idea from this https://twitter.com/taniatnorth/status/1333897127055876096?s=21

It all started when Detective Sonny Carisi started at Manhattan SVU. Carmen noticed that her boss ADA Rafael Barba noticed the new detective. They way Rafael smiled at Sonny, Carmen was sure that in a years time they would be together. As it turns out it was only 6mths later when Carmen walked into Rafael’s office to find Sonny slightly leaning down to kiss her boss. When Rafael noticed Carmen, he shyly smiled at her while Sonny winked with a full grin on his face. Carmen handed Rafael the messages and left the new couple to continue what they were doing.

  
Over time, Sonny would spend more and more time with his boyfriend, helping Rafael with his work in between cuddling, kissing on the couch and flirting with each other over stacks of paperwork. The amounts of time that Carmen would walk into the flirting were getting shorter and shorter between each time. So she had decided to buy one of those clicker things to keep track of the flirting.

1\. The Office

  
Rafael and Sonny had bee dating for about 4 months and were still very much in the honeymoon faze. When they had started dating, the flirting in Rafael’s office was almost non-stop, but only because they hadn’t disclosed yet. But now they had. Now the flirting was no longer confined to Rafael’s office. Now they could flirt in the open so she had decided to bring out the clicker, so every time Carmen would walk into Rafael and Sonny flirting in Rafael’s office, they would flirt in front of her desk as Sonny left or she would catch them flirting somewhere in the DA’s office, Carmen would use the clicker. She had kept it on her at all times as she never knew when she would need it. In the months that Carmen had been using it, the count was up to 70.

  
2\. The Precinct

  
Every now and then, Carmen would accompany Rafael to the precinct. Carmen had never really seen Rafael and Sonny together at the precinct. So far, no one had noticed her using the clicker, and as she was now in a room full of cops, Carmen decided that it was best not to bring it out, instead marking the count on a page in a her notebook she was using. The current case the squad was working on was sensitive once, so Rafael had decided to hole up at the precinct during the case which meant that Carmen was to hole up there as well. Over the next week, Carmen witness Rafael shooting 😍 to Sonny, who would shoot them right back. Sonny run his fingers through Rafael’s hair when Rafael was stressed about the case, Rafael kiss the top of Sonny’s head when Sonny would begin to doubt himself, Sonny smirk when he would come up with a legal strategy that Rafael didn’t think of and Rafael retorting “Booyah Fordham Law”, Rafael pull Sonny into the little kitchen/the looker room or the room filled with cots, just to make out. At this point, ‘Barisi’ as they have been dubbed by the squad had been together for just over a year. They count was now up to 700.

  
3\. The Record

  
It was 2wks till Christmas and for the past week Rafael had been in a very good mood even though Sonny hadn’t been bu the office for a week. Every lunch time, a delivery person would arrive with lunch for Rafael and herself in the past 3 years, the count had gotten to almost 3000, Rafael and Sonny had moved in together, they were talking about kids, a new Sargent Mike Dodds had joined the squad, Sonny was past the bar his first go and Rafael was very happy that the squad now had a qualified lawyer on their team, which meant less screw-ups and clean cases. There was also a bet going on about how long before either proposes. Carmen suspected one had already proposed and the other had accepted. Then came Friday, so far the case had been an easy one and so Sonny came by the office for lunch, he dropped off a take-out container of Thai food for Carmen before making his way in. Carmen pulled out the clicker and started clicking.

  
30mins later, the rest of the squad turned up and Carmen let them in, it sounded like the suspect had taken the deal, when she could hear Detective Rollins exclaim to Lieutenant Benson, 

“Liv, they’re flirting again!”,

“seriously guys, you cant wait till you get home” Benson said fondly. 

Carmen couldn’t hear what Sonny and Rafael may have said, but she guessed that Sonny smiled sheepishly while Rafael rolled his eyes. The squad were only in the office for an hour before they left, Sonny staying behind. After about 30mins, Sonny reappeared in front of Carmen and asked her to make sure that Rafael leaves by 7pm. With that Sonny headed back to the precinct. Carmen looked down at the counter and was in shock, they had flirted 25 times in the space of 2hrs, half of which was in front of the squad. It was a record.

  
4\. The Christmas Party

  
Rafael and Sonny had told everyone that they would be hosting the squad Christmas party this year and Carmen was looking forward to the party, as always, Carmen would bring the clicker. In the lead up to the party, Sonny had asked her for help in decorating the apartment and planning the food. They had also planned activities for Noah and little Jesse. Of course Carmen had to ask Sonny how many kids he and Rafael were wanting, Sonny said that they were hoping for one of each. Carmen smiled at that and said that he and Rafael would be brilliant dads. Sonny chuckled.

  
On the night of the party, Carmen was helping Sonny and Rafael with the final set-ups before the squad arrived. First to arrive was Olivia and Noah followed soon by Amanda and Jesse, Fin and Mike arrived at the same time. The party was in full swing, Sonny was helping Noah with the legos he got from his favourite uncles, while Rafael was sitting on the couch with Liv watching Sonny and Noah. Rafael was also holding Jesse contently on his lap. Carmen was talking to Mike about Sonny and Rafael and had talked Fin and Amanda into betting if their hosts had already become engaged. Carmen was the only one who bet they were. She could Sonny complement Rafael holding Jesse who then blushed. So Carmen quickly grabbed her clicker and pressed it twice, once for Sonny and once for Rafael. What Carmen didn’t know was that Mike had seen the clicker.

  
Towards the end of the night, Sonny and Rafael gave the adults a glass of champagne and Noah a cup of apple juice.

“Gather round, I want to make an announcement”, when everyone had turned their attention to their hosts, sonny continued.

“So 3 weeks ago, I made the next step and asked this amazing man beside me to become my husband” Sonny then turned to Rafael who said,

“How could I not say yes”

Everyone started laughing at Rafael’s answer, then groans were heard from Amanda, Fin and Mike while Carmen was grinning.

Liv had to know :did you 4 bet on whether Rafael and Sonny were engaged already?” 

While Rafael asked Carmen “how did you know?” “You’ve been extremely happy, even though you might not see Sonny all day”

  
During all this, Sonny stepped behind Rafael and wrapped his arms around him. Rafael leaned back into his fiancé. Over all the night had been good, with sleeping kids, the adults left happy for their friends. The counter now read 3070

  
+1 The Wedding

Saturday September 22nd, almost 4 years after meeting, and it’s the wedding of the year. Olivia served as Rafael’s Best Woman while Mike was Sonny’s Best Man. The ceremony was beautiful, Noah acting as ring bearer while Jesse and Bell’s daughter Stella acted as flower girls, tears were shed by Lucia as she watched her only child say his hand written vows to Sonny. When the planning had started, everyone including Lucia assumed that Rafael would veto the idea of holding the wedding at a church, that when the invites went out, everyone was surprised that the wedding would be happening at Metropolitan Community Church Of New York (a LGBTQ+ friendly church) at 446 West 36th street near Hell’s Kitchen. Rafael and Sonny only planned a small ceremony just immediate family, the squad and close friends.

  
The reception was held in the hall of the school the Lucia was principle of. This is where everyone who was at the wedding was joined by more family and co-workers. Carmen who had acted as Rafael’s unofficial second Best Woman and had helped with planning was now standing at the microphone stand, but before she started talking, Carmen pulled out the clicker that she had brought almost 4 years go. Rafael was in shock as Carmen recounted 4 times ( the office, the precinct, the record and the christmas party) that the clicker was used while Sonny couldn’t stop laughing. Mike could be heard exclaiming that he knew it. When Carmen had finished, the newlyweds walked over to her and hugged her tight. Rafael, although he was in shock, was now smiling brightly and had admitted that he suspected she had been keeping track, he then asked her what the final number was, Carmen showed him the clicker so he could see for himself. The count, as of yesterday, was 3630. Of course the number was actually higher as Carmen was not always around to witness the flirting.

  
Just before Rafael and Sonny left for the night, Sonny asked Carmen if he could have the clicker as he wanted to see how many times his husband flirted with him while they were on their honeymoon in Europe. Caren happily handed it over with the promise that Sonny was to tell her the final count when they got back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I may write a sequel. Not sure yet.
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment


End file.
